DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This Training Program of the UW/FHCRC PEGT supports the career development of M.D., M.D./Ph.D. and Ph.D. scientists interested in a career in gene therapy or related fields of academic medicine. It is intended primarily for post-doctoral and clinical fellows participating in research projects supported by the PEGT, but will also be available to fellows funded through other means or associated with other gene therapy-related research projects. The goal of this program is to train scientists for successful, independent careers in gene therapy. This is accomplished through a set of mechanisms including formal courses, research seminars, participatory activities, laboratory and clinical research, and submission of applications for fellowship funding. A strong emphasis will be placed on obtaining an understanding of the molecular and cellular biology of gene transfer, as well as the scientific basis of disease processes. Fellows will also be trained in translational research by exposure to and participation in clinical gene therapy trials, and didactic course work on the design and ethics of clinical trials. This combination of basic and applied research training is intended to develop outstanding scientists in the field of gene therapy that are able to advance our understanding of disease processes, design genetic therapies, and implement these advances in clinical trials. Much of the Training Program is already in place, and the PEGT will allow us to coordinate the various training opportunities into a coherent program. Existing elements of the Program include the regular meetings of the Program Project "Stem Cell Gene Therapy of the Hemoglobinopathies," the regular meetings and the seminars organized by the NIDDK-supported Gene Therapy Center, the Seattle Gene Therapy Club, the Seminars of the Markey Molecular Medicine Center, the Biomedical Research Integrity Series, the seminars organized by Basic Sciences Departments, and the different Medical Grand Rounds. In addition, the Training Faculty has significant experience with other successful training programs, including programs in Molecular Medicine, Medical Genetics, Oncology, and Hematology.